Survival of the fittest
by serialhugger
Summary: [on hold]AU, OC's, antific... sorta, no real plotline. The collective got bored one day and decided to kill characters off, because killing off real people is bad, and illegal.
1. Mist, Song, and chakra strings

A/N: An Inuyasha Fanfic from some seriously disturbed minds.

**Disclaimer: Pay attention, because it's important! We do not own Inuyasha or any trademarks related there of. We do however own Kimiko, Shoko, and Amaya, who have been borrowed from a friends original sketches, and writings. Once again, we don't own Inuyasha, this is a fanfic written for entertainment purposes only; so don't sue!**

Chapter one: The Death of Kagome

The air was frigid on that crisp winters afternoon, the village by the mountain was peaceful, and the reflection of the sun on the lake caused its surface to reflect like jewels from the deep. Kimiko had been to several villages like this one, and always for the same purpose. She sighed and watched from her position in a cherry tree, which in the spring would look so lovely, but now looked naked and dead.

Death was her business. It was what she was born to do... well born wasn't quite the word for it... but it was as close as she could come to describing the origins of her existence. She took another deep breath and released it on another sigh. Yes death was what she was made for. She sat in quiet contemplation as she watched the sun descend in the sky, and its sister the lady moonrise in its place.

She wished her sisters could be there with her, but they had their own matters to attend to. The master had decreed that these deaths must occur... and that was why she Amaya and Shoko had been sent on their terrible mission. As the moon rose high in the sky Kimiko leapt to the ground. The sentry's had been posted, no matter getting past them would be easy, a mere warm up for what was to come...

A silvery mist that smelled faintly of apple blossoms had covered the ground outside the gates quickly; a sudden fog wasn't unusual, what with the village's proximity to the water, but never such a mist as this. It was beautiful, but the fog could hide many things, and the sentry's knew it. They doubled their concentration; their job was to protect the village from all dangers, little did they know that the mist, which was climbing up the walls and over the gates, was the real danger.

One by one the sentry's fell asleep, the scent of apple blossoms, the strange hypnotic swirling of the mist, and the gentle hummed song that seemed to travel in it lulling the four men into a dreamless slumber. The mist continued to roll through the sleeping village, creeping in to the homes of the villagers, and stealing their lives from them as they slept secure in the fact that they were protected by the walls which surrounded their village, and the men who stood watch at the gates.  
Finally there was no being left alive, Kimiko stood in the center of the village, and with an absent minded wave of her hand claimed the lives of the sleeping sentry's. The first part of her mission was complete. Now, all she had to do was finish the job. She walked into the homes of the dead, painting kanji messages on the walls. The messages smelled of iron, but what could be expected when the ink one used was blood. The message was simple, it was one word, and it was "DEATH".

The air, which should have smelled clean, and crisp, was tainted with the stench of blood. Inuyasha could smell it well enough, and came to the conclusion that they were about to come upon a lot of bodies. He knew the smell for what it was and he hated it.

"Inuyasha," came Shippo's voice, "what is it? What do you smell?"

The dog demon glanced down at the fox-child and in a voice, which was as chilling as the night air spoke only one word, "Death."

Kagome looked fearful for a moment, and then further pressed herself against Inuyasha's back. After everything she had seen, and all the battles she had been a part of, she was still uncomfortable with death. She was after all a human, and a kind hearted one at that; it was her mortality that made her fear death, and her humanity that made her feel pity for its victims.

The group of shard collectors traveled to where their dog-eared companion's senses led. Soon they reached the source of the sickening smell, and they were surprised at what they found.

"It's a… village," Songo said, her face ashen at the memory of the last time they had come across what seemed to be a deserted village. Her brother Kohaku had murdered the entire village, and somewhere deep inside her she wondered if he could have done it again.

As they ventured further into the village their fears were realized. Everyone… everything was dead. Walls were drenched in blood, and the air was ripe with the smell of the dead. Even inside the homes there was nowhere to hide from it.

Kagome couldn't stand it any longer. She rushed out of the home she and her friends had been examining, and only stopped when she was near the villages well. It was there that she stopped, stood on her shaking legs, doubled over with her hands clutching at her agitated stomach, and vomited, emptying its contents on to the ground in front of her. Tears stung her eyes, and stomach acid, which had risen from her belly, burned her throat and mouth. Still feeling nauseous, Kagome fell to her knees and retched a few more times. As she did so, a breeze passing through the massacred village carried a gentle song, which was heard by her ears only. The melody was haunting, and the voice that sung was lilting, and mournful.

Shoko smirked as she softly sang her song, it was a neat trick to be able to use ones voice as a weapon, and one Shoko took great pleasure in demonstrating. As she sang, she felt the invisible wires, grasp hold on their pray, and she curled her fingers around them, twisting them slightly in her grip in order to tighten their hold on the strange girl from the future.

Kagome couldn't move; she felt as if she were tied down. She had only felt this way once before, when she had been trapped by that strange possessed comb… the one that took on the form of a young woman in order to acquire the jewel, and several more heads of hair. Still this was different, the threads weren't attacking her as much as they were controlling her. She gasped as she felt the threads tighten, and squeeze her body, forcing her to stay sitting in the dirt. Again, the wires tightened, but this time she felt no pain at all, at least not physically. This time it was her mind that was attacked. Images flashed into her mind, the sun reflecting off the lake as it set, the moon rising to take its place in the night sky, a mist, enveloping the sleeping village, and then one by one she saw their lives being taken as their breath was torn from their body, and their blood used to paint the sickening messages on the walls, and doors. Lastly, she caught a glimpse of white fur, and the image of a spider. The images were jumbled, and they flashed by quickly, but Kagome knew enough to know whom the images were of.

"NARAKU!" She cried the name with a mixture of disgust, and hatred toward him, and of sorrow and pain for the poor villagers who had been the pawns in whatever sick game he was playing at.

Shoko's smirk grew, if only slightly, and she tightened the invisible strings for the final time as she finished singing the last few notes of her song.

'Inuyasha was sure to hear her,' she thought as she watched with a sick satisfaction as the dark haired girl from the future gasped one final time, coughed, spattering blood on her strange clothing, as she slumped to the ground in a lifeless heap. Releasing the strings, they disappeared, and Shoko did the same, shimmering before disappearing all together.

Amaya and Kimiko were staring out at the night sky as they often did, when they sensed their sister's return. The three bringers-of-death looked at one another, unspeaking, for fear of being overheard. For though they were doing as instructed by their master, they were also going against his wishes, by revealing him.

"The master wishes to see you," came a small voice, a little girl, pale, and delicate looking, had addressed them, breaking the quiet.

"All three of you," a louder, bolder voice added. "Now."

Amaya, Kimiko and Shoko, followed the other two out of the room, and through several corridors as they made their way to where their master was waiting for them. Amaya smiled inwardly; soon she and her sisters wouldn't have to answer to their scarred master. The thought pleased her, just as much as the thought of answering to his every beck and call made her seethe inside with anger. What Naraku wanted this time she didn't know, and to be perfectly honest, neither she nor her sisters cared one fucking bit.

End of Chapter one!

**Feel free to review, say whatever is on your mind even if it's a simple you suck.**

**Huggins to all!**


	2. After Kagome's Death

A/N: An Inuyasha Fanfic from some seriously disturbed minds.

**Disclaimer: Pay attention, because it's important! We do not own Inuyasha or any trademarks related there of. We do however own Kimiko, Shoko, and Amaya, who have been borrowed from a friends original sketches, and writings. Once again, we don't own Inuyasha; this is a fanfic written for entertainment purposes only; so don't sue!**

Chapter 2 After Kagome's Death

Inuyasha's eyes turned blood red at the sight of Kagome's limp, lifeless body, picking her up, he held her close to his heart, hoping for a slight chance that she might still be alive. He stayed that way for about ten minutes, holding her, and crying for the loss of his friend. Yet another person he had cherished had been taken away from him. This was the second time he had lost a woman close to his heart. The first had been Kikyo; she had died by Naraku's hands nearly fifty years ago. Now it had happened again; the half dog-demon knelt there in the dirt, looking at his fallen friend's lifeless form. He could feel himself begin to change into a full demon, but quickly regained control of himself, his eyes, however, remained crimson. Willing himself back in control of his body, he clutched Kagome's corpse tighter to him; his claws dug deeply into Kagome's arms leaving postmortem bruises on her clod flesh. Tears streaked his handsome face and he knew he would never see her again; he would never get to hear her voice, or her laughter, or even be forced into submission by that damnable word 'SIT'.

Songo came up behind Inuyasha, she too was crying at the sight of Kagome's lifeless form. The slayer woman dropped to the ground beside Inuyasha, who cast her a dirty look when she made a move to brush some hair from Kagome's face. Songo's eyes went wide for a moment before she spoke, "Inuyasha, she's gone. There's nothing you can do for her now; the best thing you can do for her is to take her body back to her mother. Let her family say their final good byes, to her. I think you should be the one to do it; we can't pass through the Bones Eater's Well."

Shippo had been watching the exchange unnoticed. "Please, Inuyasha," he said, his voice wavering as he spoke, "we all loved her, we need to let her spirit rest… in her time… with her family…" the fox child felt a tear roll down his cheek even though he had tried to fight back against his tears.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's body, still refusing to loosen his grip on the dead girl, and ran away from where his remaining friends stood. Miroku put his arm around Songo's shaking shoulders; she garbed lecherous monk and stared to cry unabashedly into this chest. Shippo jumped up onto Miroku's shoulders, wanting to comfort Songo, but also needing her to comfort him in return. All of them prayed that Inuyasha wouldn't go and do something stupid.

It was a sunny day when Inuyasha walked up the dirt road to Kaiede's village, with Kagome's body still cradled in his arms, but it didn't feel sunny. To him it was depressing and dark, even though the sky was blue and birds sang cheery songs over head. All he could think about was getting to the person who killed Kagome, and killing them in return. Oh yes, whoever was responsible for the death of Kagome would suffer as painful a fucking death as he could make it.

When he came to the door of Kaiede's hut, he looked inside to see Kikyo sitting there across from her sister talking. He made a small, sad, strangled noise, involuntarily, at the back of his throat. At hearing this noise, Kaiede and Kikyo turned to see the half-dog-demon, Inuyasha, holding Kagome tightly.

Kaiede was the first to speak, "Inuyasha, is… are you… is everything all right?" in that instant she was reverted to her five year old self. Uncertain of what to say or do, just knowing that she was deeply saddened at the loss of the life of someone she cared about tremendously.

Inuyasha snapped at the old woman, "Does it look like everything all right!" he demanded coldly. "She's dead! I was too slow, I wasn't there to save her!" once again he was beating himself up over not being there in the moment he was needed the most.

Kikyo walked past Inuyasha, she knew that he had cared for the odd future girl, just as he had cared for her fifty years ago. She knew he was hurting inside, and she didn't wasn't to see it; she didn't want to feel pity for him. "I will let you talk to my sister in private." Once outside Kikyo said to herself in a low voice, "I knew she was dead…" She had known the instant it had happened. She had felt it, she had felt that something was wrong.

Inuyasha walked past the old hag, placing Kagome on the floor covering her with a blanket, so that her face was covered as well as the rest of her. He didn't want to look at her anymore… the blood she had coughed up had stained her lips and her clothes, while the rest of her was unearthly pale. She did not look like she was sleeping… No, Kagome looked dead.

Kaiede looked at the silver haired boy's somber expression, and his defensive posture, it was obvious he didn't want to talk, but she needed to. She wanted answers, and she was going to get them. "I am sorry to ask you this," no she wasn't, "but how did this happen?"

"I… I really don't know. We were in a village… by a lake, below the mountains, it had been attacked by some sort of demon…" he trailed off and then said as if to himself, "only a demon could have done that… right?" He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts before continuing, "What ever it was it killed Kagome, when I got there it was already gone." He looked at Kagome one final time before walking away, leaving her with Kaiede.

Kaiede caught his arm before he exited the hut. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I am going back the others, and then I'm going after the son of a bitch that killed Kagome," he took in a deep breath, before continuing, "I'll be back later to take Kagome home to her mother, hag. So don't you fucking move her."

Kaiede sighed as she watched him leave, "You are not the only one who lost Kagome," her words though spoken softly could be heard by the sensitive ears of Inuyasha, he paused a moment on the dirt path, and tensed. He knew her words were true. He forced his muscles to relax, and continued walking down the same dirt road he had come from.

The sun was going beginning to set, instinctively he quickened his pace; he wanted to get to his friends before darkness fell. There was a light smell in the air, he didn't know what it was, and he couldn't pin point where it was coming from, but the teasing sent was being carried on the breeze. As he was walking down an incline, he heard a noise, like the snapping of a dry twig; he spun to face the direction in which the noise had come, and found Koga, the wolf demon, standing there before him, in all of his arrogant glory.

" So mutt-boy," the blue eyed wolf smirked, "where's my woman? I can smell her all over you; is she in the village?" Koga stood there looking at Inuyasha waiting for him to respond. Then the dark haired demon looked at his rival's face, he decided the dog-eared mutt looked a little different; there was sadness in his amber eyes. Koga was a little uncertain of what to think, and so he asked again, "Tell me, Inuyasha, Where is she?"

Inuyasha looked at his rival, getting madder and madder by the second. "Do you really want to know Koga?" his voice was oddly devoid of emotion, "She's dead," he said matter of factly, "Kaiede has her body. She was attacked… I didn't see what it was, but it got her."

Koga was standing there looking at him in disbelief, trying to determine if Inuyasha was joking or lying to him but Inuyasha's face didn't change at all, and Koga knew it to be true. Inuyasha wouldn't lie about something as serious as that.

" What?" his expression was one of shock, "I don't understand, how could this happen? You were-" he cut himself off mid sentence. "But, how? I thought that with you around she would be safe." Koga sounded like Inuyasha felt. Utterly miserable.

"Miroku and Songo are waiting for me," Inuyasha said after what seemed to be a long period of time. "I'm coming back to take Kagome's body to her time, so if you want to pay your last respects, you had better do it now." Inuyasha disappeared into the forest, leaving Koga alone to stand there in shock. The wolf demon headed towards the village where Kaiede lived. Following Kagome's smell, he found the hut, and looked at if for a few minutes trying to work up the courage to go inside, not.

End of Chapter two!

**Feel free to review; say whatever is on your mind even if it's a simple you suck.**

**Huggins to all!**


	3. ByeBye Mioga!

**Disclaimer: Pay attention, it's important. We don't own Inuyasha or any trademarks related there of. Kimiko, Shoko, and Amaya, have been borrowed from Smurf's (a friend) original sketches. Once again, we don't own Inuyasha, this is a fanfic written for entertainment purposes only; so don't sue us. Besides, if you did sue us all you'd get is a piece of chewed gum, a stack of bills the size of Mt. Everest, and an I.O.U. Who in their right mind would want that? **

**To Me: **_Hey Eric, we know it's you. Who else would be so concerned about Jane's moodiness? No grammar mistakes? Damn! We tried so hard to write poorly. Oh well, I guess we're just underachievers. But whatever, as Smurf would say, Fuck a duck, and don't forget to smile, shit happens every once in a while. I think she spends way too much time alone with the coffee machine, and the sugar container. Oh well! Luvles!_

**A/N: **" " means talking, and ' ' means thinking.

Chapter Three; Bye-Bye Mioga!

Various cans and packages littered the ground, forming a semi circle around the young kitsune, known as Shippo. Tears stung his eyes as he searched through his departed friend Kagome's First-Aid Kit. He was looking for something in particular. It was a yellow spray can, Kagome used to tend his scrapes and bruises. That had been when she was alive… but now, he had to do it on his own.

"Shippo," Mioga the flea said with a questioning lilt to his voice, "what exactly is it that you're looking for?"

"Medicine," the fox child said clinically as he continued to search. "Kagome, used to spray it on me when I got a scrape. She said it would help me get better faster." He tossed an ace bandage to the side after inspecting it a moment. Soon the pile of medical supplies littering the ground was nearly as tall as the five-year-old fox himself. Sighing Shippo looked into the rather large First-Aid Kit one last time.

Mioga, who had been scratched by Kilala (or Kirara) when he had decided to make a little snack out of a blood vessel in her ear, looked at the young demon and his tone became more agreeable, "Medicine? Really?" he mused, "For scrapes you say?" At Shippo's distracted grunt of agreement the cowardly flea continued, "Well then, when you find it, would you mind using some of it on me first? I'm an old flea, and I wouldn't presume to-" Shippo cut him off.

"Mioga," said the small fox-boy, "if it will get you to shut-up so I can finish looking, then fine."

Mioga made a disgruntled noise, and looked insulted, but only for a brief moment, "Fine." The flea agreed, and sat on a stone as Shippo continued to rummage through the medical supplies. A smile spread over the little fox's face as he held up the yellow can he had been searching for as if it were a trophy or some great treasure he had found instead an aerosol canister.

"I FOUND IT!" Shippo cheered excitedly, and popped off the red lid. '_Strange,_' he thought, '_I could have sworn that the cap was white._' He shrugged and was about to spray his scraped and bloody elbow, when Mioga caught his attention. The little flea was hopping up and down and waving his insect arms in the air, reminding him that he had promised to use the spray on Mioga first. Shippo rolled his eyes and extended his uninjured arm toward the royal pain in the ass known as Mioga. The Child pressed the nozzle downward causing a mist of the spray to engulf the annoying insect like a particularly heavy fog.

When the cloud of aerosol spray had lifted Shippo looked at Mioga and went pale. His eye began to twitch in fear, and he backed away from Mioga swiftly. Mioga the cowardly flea was dead. As Shippo backed away his hand knocked against something cold and metallic. He looked down and picked up the canister. It was yellow, with a white lid. Shippo cringed slightly and looked down at the can in his other hand. Its' lid had been red. Now he looked at the label more closely. On it was a picture of a dead bug. Shippo let lout a little scream and backed even further away. He had just murdered Mioga… and he had done it completely by accident with bug spray!

"Hey Shippo," came Inuyasha's voice from somewhere off to his left, "have you seen Mioga? We're getting ready to leave."

The small kitsune let out a loud wail and ran to Miroku, who's robes he used to burry his face in and dry his tears. Some fifteen minutes later Songo and Miroku had managed to stop the child from crying, and Shippo had explained how Mioga the flea had met his demise. At the end of his tale Shippo blew his nose on the hem of Miroku's clothes.

"I-if he hadn't distracted me… I might have noticed it was that stuff Kagome used for bugs," the child sniffled one last time.

"Don't feel too badly about it Shippo," Inuyasha offered, his arms crossed over his chest as he spoke. "It was the bug's fault as much as anybody else's."

Miroku offered a kind smile, "I'm just surprised it wasn't Inuyasha who ended Mioga's life." Kilala let out a small meow that managed to sound more like she was saying "yeah", and Songo, though she shook her head, and sighed heavily was forced to agree. They had all thought that Inuyasha would have been the one to permanently get rid of the nuisance they had come to know as Mioga the flea by homicidal means.

"I suppose," Songo sighed yet again, "that you never know what's going to happen. But don't linger on it Shippo. It was a mistake… wasn't it?" she uttered the last two words more to herself than anybody else.

End of Chapter Three!

**Feel free to review, say whatever's on your mind even if it's a simple you suck. What can I say? We like reviews… we also like flooding Smurf's e-mail box with review notices! Hahaha!**

**Huggins to all!**


	4. Kagura vs Kouga

**A/N:** An Inuyasha Fanfic from some seriously disturbed minds. Definitely a bit (or a lot) AU and there is OOC-ness involved.

**Disclaimer:** Pay attention! We do not own Inuyasha or any trademarks related there of. This is a fanfic written for entertainment purposes only; so don't sue!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Kouga vs. Kagura  
**_By Shannon  
__Edited for content by Smurf

* * *

_

It was still night, and Kouga was standing there outside of Kaede's hut, where he had been for the past several hours, thinking on what to do next. He wasn't really certain that he should believe Inuyasha about Kagome's death. Walking slowly to the entrance, he looked inside to see Kagome laying there, with a cloth over her face, and a blanket covering her lifeless body. So what the mutt had said was true. Kagome was indeed dead.

Kaede entered the hut, and looked at her unexpected visitor, "Who are you?" she demanded, more than just a little wary.

Kouga looked at the old woman, taking in her appearance, before he spoke. "Kouga, of the wolf demon tribe." Pride kept him from showing more than a casual face to the woman. It would not do well for her to see him grieve.

Kaede stood there looking at him for a long moment, with a gentle smile on her face. "Oh I know you," she offered softly- perhaps her way of offering some solace? "Kagome told me about you often." It wasn't a lie. The girl had admired the wolf, his loyalty, and his determination, even if in some instances she had found it misplaced.

Kouga offered a similar smile to the patch-wearing crone, and walked towards Kagome's covered corpse. "Can I have a moment alone with her? I just want to say a few things… a proper goodbye…" the wolf demon didn't get a chance to finish his statement.

"That's fine, just tell me when you're done." Kaede cut him off and then made her way back out of her hut.

After a few soft utterances that roughly amounted to an apology for not protecting her, and a goodbye, Kouga got up and exited the hut, nodding a brief farewell to the aged woman. Koga left the village as fast as he could wanting for some reason to get as far away from that place as he possibly could. It was a windy night, and the breeze carried on it a familiar scent, which caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

Adopting his usual air of arrogance he began to speak none-to-kindly, "Where the FUCK are you? Show yourself! I know your there; I can smell you."

Standing behind Kouga was Kagura of the wind, a perverse smirk marring her pretty features. "Oh what's wrong Koga? You have a sad look in your eye." Her voice was lilting, teasing even, as if she was enjoying taunting him so cruelly.

Koga could feel a growl rumbling in his chest, and fighting to erupt from his throat, as he stood in a defensive posture staring at the pinkish-eyed incarnation. "What do you want?" he practically spat the words.

Kagura stepped closer to the dark haired demon, " You know why I'm here Kouga. I'm here for the jewel shards imbedded in your legs. If you want, you can give them to me nicely, or I can take them from you."

This time the wolf really did let out a growl.

Kagura sighed at his response, "Fine; I'll have to take them the hard way. You know what that means, don't you?" she toyed with her fan, smiling at Kouga, before calling out her attack.

Kouga just barely managed to dodge, and he could smell fresh blood in the air. "What did you do?" he demanded angrily. Things didn't seem to be boding well for him.

Kagura smirked yet again, "You'll see; you'll see very soon." She backed away a few steps, causing Kouga to look at her oddly, and wondering what the wind sorceress was up to. A second later she called out another attack, "Dance Of The Dead!" an attack he was all too familiar with.

There was a skirmish, a fury of swiping claws, and of clumsy lifeless limbs, as Kouga fought his way through her horde of living dead. Not to be out done, the dark haired woman let loose with another attack, and this time Kouga wasn't able to dodge it, not even his great speed could save him. He hit the ground with a sickening thud, but got up as fast as he was able to given his state, all the while fending off his soulless, lifeless assailants.

Kouga knew there was no way he could take on both Kagura and her army of the dead, so her took a gamble, "Why don't you stop this cowardice?" he demanded coughing up some blood as he straightened himself, "Why don't you fight me yourself?"

Kagura looked at him anger written in every line of her face. He dared to call her a coward? She was no coward. "Fine then." Her reply was cool and casual, "If you wish it, then I'll fight you. I will have those shards… one way or another." She released the spell she had over the corpses causing every single one of them to drop to the ground, in a foaming heap of death.

It really didn't matter to her either way; the wolf demon was half done in already. This was going to be pathetically easy. Kagura simply wanted to end the battle quickly; raising her fan in the air once again she called out " Wind Of Blades!"

This time, Kouga was hit with the full force of her attack and he fell to the ground, wounded badly, and wiping blood from his mouth, managing to smear it over his cheek and hand as he did so.

" What's the matter Koga?" Kagura asked in that taunting way that she had.

Kouga, for all of his pride, knew that the fight was over; he was too badly injured to win. His shards were going to be taken from him, and he was going to die, of that there was no question. However, he refused to simply lie there and permit himself be murdered. As he staggered to his feet once again, clutching at his obviously shattered right arm, he was hit with another of Kagura's attacks; this time his body offered no resistance, and it tore though him ripping him in half.

Kagura looked at the defeated and obviously dead demon before crouching down and retrieving the shards from his legs. Taking a final look at him over her shoulder as she stood to leave, she pulled a feather out from behind her ear, and flew away on it as she always did when escaping, or traveling long distances.

With the shards clutched neatly in her hand she debated whether or not to return to her masters side immediately, or to remain out of his presence for just a little while longer.

* * *

**End Chapter Four.**

Yes, we are fully aware that the chapters are short, but quite frankly we couldn't care less; think of this as an experiment in the economy of writing.

_R&R if you feel like it._


	5. Just Some Meaningless Filler

**Disclaimer: **Pay attention, it's important. Serialhugger does not own Inuyasha or any trademarks related there of. Kimiko, Shoko, and Amaya, have been borrowed from Smurf's original sketches. Once again, we don't own Inuyasha, this is a fanfic written for entertainment purposes only; so don't sue us. Besides, if you did sue us all you'd get is a piece of chewed gum, a stack of bills the size of Mt. Everest, and an I.O.U. Who in their right mind would want that? _(Smurf, put down your damn hand!)_

A/N: A fanfic brought to you by some very disturbed minds… yes we realize that there is very little actual plot… but our main goal wasn't to create a literary masterpiece, it was to systematically kill off as many Inuyasha characters as possible within reason… of course, the characters that don't annoy us too badly got to live… because what would be the point of killing everyone off?

* * *

**Chapter Five: Some Meaningless Filler & Yet Another Character Death  
**_(Once again, edited by our fearless leader the three apples high Smurf!)_

* * *

Kagura was in a foul state of temper. Those bratty triplets we're going to go too far one day. She loathed her 'little sisters' with a passion. They were too cocky, too manipulative… too damned good! They had killed an entire village, that Kagome wench, and the one-eyed hag, and the dumb mutt hadn't even picked up on their scent.

At first she had blamed it all on beginners luck, but later she had been forced to admit that they were just too fucking efficient. Amaya, who was strongest at night, and used chakra strings and shadows to do her bidding, Shoko, the vocalist who used melodies and chants to coerce and chakra strings to kill. And lastly Kimiko, the fair-haired menace who murdered an entire village in their sleep with her non-corporeal form… Kagura wasn't sure what else the blond demon did when she terminated her prey; she hadn't ever actually seen her work. Still that brat was as infuriating as the other two.

The hell of it was that the three were so… nice… to Naraku's other incarnations (primarily Kana and herself). She hated that about them too. However, she wasn't about to let them ruin her plans for escaping Naraku, as she suspected they would by performing their tasks so well. No. Kagura had a plan. Only this plan included going to ask for help from someone who had refused her once before; the Dog demon from the western lands, Inuyasha's half brother, Lord Sesshoumaru.

Unfortunately he still flat out refused to aid her in her attempts. She swore that he was so blasé about it just to spite her and agitate her already raging temper. Still, she couldn't force his help, not even if she wanted to… not on her own.

She had just wasted an entire night. First she had to deal with that mangy wolf demon, then she had stumbled upon the half-breed mutt and what remaining friends he had left. Needless to say another scuffle had ensued. It was only after all of it that she had found Sesshoumaru, only to be turned down for help.

Was it any wonder she was in such a foul mood?

With angry glare, and a heavy sigh, Kagura of the wind headed back to her master once more.

* * *

Kagome's body had begun to smell, so it had been a good thing when the surviving members of the group had returned to the village to recuperate form various wounds inflicted by the wind sorceress Kagura. When Inuyasha had been well enough Kaede had sent him to the bone eaters well with the girls remains. She was well and glad to be rid of the decomposing corpse. It had been depressing as hell to have it around, not to mention the corpses constant assault on her sense of smell had been wreaking havoc with her gag reflexes. Breathing had become easier for the old hag, but it was lonely now that the dog hanyou, the kitsune, the demon slayer, her cat, and the perverted monk were gone. Still, quiet and boring was better than the usual chaos that always seemed to follow the dog-eared lad.

The one eyed old woman let out a sigh as she watched the group retreating. She turned and headed back to her hut, only to be surprised by the form of her sister. Or rather, the body made of ashes and clay, kept alive by the souls of the dead. This time the breathy exclamation that escaped her old wrinkled lips was a gasp. There was something not quite right about Kikyo. Perhaps it was the strange glint in her eyes, or the menacing smirk she wore on her face. But she gave the impression of not being herself… not even in the tiniest of ways.

From a safe distance not too far off, the scent of cherry blossoms hung in the air, and a dark haired incarnation watched as her puppet, the woman made of clay and ash, performed her task. Amaya manipulated the strings with ease, which was disappointing to say the least; after all, she had expected the lady Kikyo to put up more of a fight. She tugged lightly on one of the invisible strings, while inspecting the fingernails on her other hand with a bored expression on her face.

From the hut several yards away Amaya's sensitive ears, caught the sickening scrape of a blade against bone, the gentle gurgle as the old hag choked on her own blood, and finally the soft thud of old lady Kaede's body falling lifeless to the wooden slats which made up the floor of her home. Smirking, an expression that mirrored the menacing look Kikyo had worn only moments before hand, Amaya released the strings, and allowed them to disappear back into nothingness. Then she too disappeared, leaving behind only a confused Kikyo, a dead Kaede, a village filled with soon to be mournful citizens, and the words, "Too fucking easy," which were carried on the breeze along with the scent of blood and blossoms.

* * *

**End Chapter Five, which wasn't so much a chapter as it was an attempt to waste some time. **

_Feel free to review, say whatever's on your mind even if it's a simple you suck. What can I say? We like reviews… we also like flooding Smurf's e-mail box with review notices! Hahaha!_

**Huggins to all!**


End file.
